Blaze Of Glory
by anitamcpherson
Summary: What if instead of running to the middle of nowhere while being chased by Glory. Spike takes them to Angel instead. Glory is just Glory no Ben. No knights either.
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:** Blaze of Glory

**RATING:** R  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY:** What if instead of running to the middle of nowhere while being chased by Glory. Spike takes them to Angel instead. Glory is just Glory no Ben. No knights either.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen sorry no Fred.

**WARNING: **Character death  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:**

**WEBSITE: **

**A/N: **I got stuck, writers block if you like on Setting Things Straight. Had so much rubbish floating round my head at the time, any way I was laying in bed trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, as per normal, with this flaming story idea buzzing round my head. So I gave up on sleep and this is the result hope you like.

The door to the Winnebago swung opened and Giles felt his stomach go lurch with worry. "This is not good." He mumbled as he saw Spike smiling down at him from his perch behind the wheel.

"All aboard. Next stop...Where exactly are we going Slayer?" Spike asked.

The rest of the Scoobies started to pile in behind Giles, looking at Buffy expectantly. She grabbed the map, huffed and said. "Just drive Spike, I'll work out where we are going later, right now I need some peace to sort this mess out." With that Buffy locked herself in the so called bedroom.

"Right." Spike grinned "Hold on to your hats, gents. The magical mystery tour is about to begin."

Xander gave him a questioning look.

"Oh for the love of all that's unholy, please tell me that you have heard of The Beatles?"

Xander just grinned. Spike turned the ignition key and the Winnebago lurched into motion.

The Winnebago shuddered to a halt. Buffy suddenly appeared from the bedroom. "Why have we stopped?"

"Ask, evil dead, he's the one not driving." Xander snarked as Buffy barged past him.

"Spike, why have we stopped?" She asked again.

"Because Slayer, were here." Spike stated.

"Were where? I haven't worked out where we are going yet so how can we be here?"

"Well I made a decision and I bloody well say were here." Spike said as he grabbed a blanket, exited the Winnebago and ran up the steps into the hotel. The rest of the Scoobies exited more casually not having to worry about bursting into flames.

Spike burst through the front door smoking slightly, throw the blanket on the floor stomping out the few flames. Cordelia screamed, Gunn ran to the weapons cabinet while Angel ran out of his office, grabbed Spike round the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Now Peaches, I'm sorry about that Gem of Amara business, I really am, but this is a mission of mercy."

"You don't deserve mercy, I should throw you out on you arse in to the sun and watch you fry." Angel sniffed and went into game face "What have you done to Buffy?"

"Nothing, I promise." Spike said while struggling to get out of Angels iron grip.

"Then why do you smell of her?"

Just then the door banged opened again and the Scooby gang piled into the hotel lobby chatting away. Angel stood there in shock, still keeping a tight grip on Spikes neck.

"Hey Dead Boy, please feel free to beat the crap out of Fangless. The way he drives I'm surprised we made it here in one piece." Xander smirked enjoying the fact that Spike had already pissed Angel off.

Angel looked around in confusion "What the hell is going on?"

Giles came through the front door looked at Angel and started cleaning his glasses. "Angel much as I like seeing Spike trust up like a chicken could you put him down."

"Oi watcher, watch it."

Angel ignored Spike "Giles you do realise whom this is? William the Bloody, A.K.A. Spike, the most notoriously vicious vampire after Angelus. He, who has tried to kill all of us on more than one occasion," Angel stated.

"Not me." Gunn said "He's never tried to kill me."

"Of cause I know who he is Angel but he's on our side." Giles said giving Angel pointed look "Now put him down we have more important things to discuss than Spike."

Angel rolled his eyes and faced Spike "What game are you playing?" He asked, while tightening his grip around Spikes neck.

"No game. Honest, truth." Spike gasped.

Angel's eyes narrowed and he studied Spike closely. "You've lost weight?" He commented.

"It's this new diet I'm on, doesn't agree with me. Plus it's bloody expensive."

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Just let me go ya poof, I can't hurt your pet humans. So everyone's safe." Spike lowered his head in submission and bared his neck to Angel. This more than anything convinced Angel he was telling the truth.

"We will talk about this later." Angel said worriedly.

Spike just nodded. Angel rubbed his thumb across a chiselled cheek before letting him go and turning to the rest of the group. Spike just stood there in confusion over Angel's small gesture.

"Would someone mind telling me why you have all descended on my home?" Angel's voice boomed round the lobby over the general chit chat that had sprung up around him.

Spike snapped out of his confusion "Yeah that would be my fault."

Angel turned and glared at him "Why am I not surprised? What is it this time, demons? Warlocks? What's the big nasty?" Angel said with his arms crossed.

"Hell God." Spike said meekly.

"How the hell did you manage to piss a Hell God off? NO forget I asked, with you anything's possible."

"It's me she wants." Dawn said quietly.

"And you would be?" Angel turned and stared at the young woman who looked familiar.

"Angel this is Dawn." Buffy said coming to stand in front of he old lover. "You've seen photos but I don't think you've ever met, well you haven't ever met and you've never seen photos either but I have memories of showing you photos so I'm presuming you have them to." Buffy babbled.

Angel just stood there waiting for her to run out of breath "What are you talking about Buffy?" He turned to Dawn "Hello Dawn, I didn't recognise you, you've grown, lots...Now could someone please explain to me why there is a Hell God after Dawn?"

"Excuse me mister could someone please explain to me why were not staking Spike?" Cordelia said in her best queen C voice.

"Cause he's not bad anymore." Anya said.

"Hey what am I a bleedin broken record, I'm bad. Just cause I can't bite any more doesn't mean I'm not bad." Spike grumbled.

"Yep, we know Fangless, please break that record into a billion pieces cause my ears are sick of hearing it." Xander moaned

Angel suddenly grabbed Spike in fury "What do you mean you can't bite any more? Show me your fangs."

Spike looked at him sheepishly enjoying his sires over protectiveness but at the same time pissed at him for showing it. Spike pulled his Big Bad persona to the front. "Stop being an over protective arse my fangs are still there. It's the soddin chip in my head that's the problem." Angel gave him a look of utter confusion "These solider boys captured me, cut my head open popped a little chip in and bobs your uncle Spike cant bite the little puppies any more with out getting one serious bloody migraine."

"But he can bite big nastys." Anya said helpfully.

Angel turned to her "And you would be?"

"I'm Anya, previously known as Anyanka vengeance demon, but now human. Much to my disgust. Oh and Xander's girlfriend."

"Is anyone else's head swimming around?" Angel asked in exasperation. He knew there was a reason why he'd moved to LA.

Spike grabbed him round the shoulders and led him to the couch and pushed him down. "Come on old man," Spike gave a knowing smirk "Wanna time me."

Angel smiled looked at his watch and shouted "GO!"

Spike inhaled deeply, laughed and ran to the office wretched the door open and disappeared Angel laughed. The humans looked on in confusion. Spike reappeared ran to Angel and yelled "Stop"

Angel looked at his watch. "Not bad twenty-two seconds, not you're best you're slacking."

"Oi, no fair, you locked the drawer had to pick the flaming lock, bit out of practice." Spike grumbled.

Angel groaned "Please tell me I can still lock it."

Spike huffed "What do you take me for an amateur of cause you can soddin still lock it, and seeing as you just insulted my abilities I get first swig." Spike said as he plonked himself next to Angel on the couch.

"Glasses Spike, not from the bottle."

"Poof." Spike said as he made two glasses and a bottle of whisky suddenly appear from his duster and poured generous amounts into the glasses. The two vampires picked them up, clinked there glasses together and downed them in one. Spike set about sorting out the next round.

"Right does anyone else find this mildly disturbing?" Xander asked, giving himself a shake.

"What?" Spike asked with a raised eye brow.

"You two." Xander said waving his hand dismissively at them.

"I'm with Xander on this one." Cordelia said.

"But not as in boyfriend, girlfriend, not any more." Anya said as she wrapped herself possessively around Xander.

Xander patted her arm "Anya honey we've been through this. Cordelia and I were finished a long time ago."

Cordelia snorted "That's right mister and don't think I've forgiven you for cheating on me with Willow."

Spike giggled and handed Angel another drink "Hey we should do this getting together more often. This is better than Passions."

"You giggled." Angel teased.

Spike snorted "Did not."

"You did too." Angel smiled.

"What ever."

Cordelia suddenly turned her gaze on the two vampires sitting snugly on the couch. Angel swallowed, Spike pouted. "And don't think for one second mister that you're getting drunk and leaving this mess for me to clean up."

"Is she your wife?" Spike snickered quietly.

"I'm not entirely sure." Angel whispered back.

Spike giggled behind his hand.

"See you are giggling."

"Am not." Spike pouted.

Cordelia throw her arms up in the air "I give up."

"Much as I like you two getting along rather that me having to yank you both apart before you rip each others throats out we do have a Hell God called Glory chasing after us." Buffy said with her hands on hips.

"Come on Me Boy time to be serious, hey have we ever fought a Hell God before?"

Spike smiled "Well that depends." Angel gave him a questioning look "Does Darla count as a Hell God?" Spike said innocently.

Angel grabbed Spike in a head lock and rubbed his hair vigorously "Just be grateful she's not here to hear you say that."

"Get off me ya ponce" Spike said in annoyance. Angel let him go admiring his handy work. Spike's hair was all astray and he looked adorable "Yeah heard about that. Did you have to set them on fire Dru was not happy about that."

"She came to see you?"

"Yep."

"Know where she is now?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope not heard a thing about either of them." Angel said quietly.

"Oi stop brooding now, not allowed in my presence." Spike smiled.

Angel half smiled in return.

"For god sake how old are you two? Need I say it again but there is a Hell God after Dawn." Giles said pinching the brow of his nose.

"Right well I'm off to bed." Angel said as he rose from the couch.

"Angel." Buffy squeaked.

"What? There's nothing we can do right now. I take it you've done the research?" Giles nodded "And you found nothing useful?" Giles nodded again "Then the only thing we can do is keep running or make a stand and fight. I say here is as good a place as any to make a stand we have three supernatural fighters, two watchers well we will have when Wes gets in tomorrow and you lot who all know how to use a weapon. Safe as houses. Now as for sleeping arrangements, Cordelia would you be so kind as to get everyone clean sheets and that. As for the rest of you just pick a room. Now goodnight."

"Um Angel it's only eight o'clock." Dawn said pointedly.

"To you may be but I've been up far too long and daytime drinking always makes me tired." With that Angel walked upstairs glad to be away from the madness.

"Come on you lot lets get you settled in." Cordelia said as she marched up stairs in a hunt for bedding Dawn, Buffy and Anya followed, While Giles and Xander went and got there luggage.

"Think I'll take Tara upstairs." Willow said thoughtfully.

"She seems quieter." Spike observed.

"Yeah she is."

"What's wrong with her?" Gunn asked

"Glory, the Hell God stuffed her hands in her brain and scrambled them." Spike said taking another swig of whisky.

"That's not quite right." Willow said defensively.

"Well you're the brains you explain it better."

Willow thought about it then through her hands up in defeat. "Come on Tara lets go find a room before there all gone."

"Not bloody likely it's a flaming hotel." Spike snickered.

"Give us a hand Evil Dead." Xander huffed under the weight of the bags as he staggered in the front door. "You're the one with the super human strength after all."

"Only because you called me Evil." Spike smiled as he jumped up and grabbed all the bags Xander was carrying and practically flew up the stairs.

"Bell boy here, where do you lot want your junk?" Spike asked.

"Just dump them there for now." Cordelia directed.

Spike let the bags fall where he was standing.

"Spike not in the middle of the hall." Cordelia whined

"Look Cheerleader you said to dump them so I did. Next time give better instructions. So where's my room?"

"Pick one."

Spike smiled bent and picked up his bag. "Right I'm having this one." He said as he strode into the only room with a made up bed.

"Hey that's my room." Dawn whined, as Spike closed the door.

"Tell that to Cheerleader she told me to pick one so I have."

"Stupid vampire." Dawn mumbled

"I heard that Bit, vampire hearing remember." Spike yelled through the door.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at the door and then spun on her heals and went searching for another room.

The hotel was finally quiet. Spike could here Giles's snoring, Xander's heavy breathing, and Tara's mumbling. Spike turned over again and tried to sleep. Half an hour later he huffed and got out of bed put his jeans on and quietly left his room. He walked down the hall and stood outside Angel's door, biting his nails while contemplating what to do. Finally he made a decision; carefully he opened the door and walked in closing the door silently behind him. Spike quietly walked up to the bed and looked down at the sleeping form in it.

Suddenly Angel pulled back the covers and patted the bed next to him without opening his eyes. Spike smiled and climbed in. Angel rolled onto his side and Spike slid into his arms. Angel smiled and kissed the top of Spike's head. Spike nuzzled into his chest and whimpered quietly.

Angel pulled back and looked at him, sighed and said "You don't deserve this after that gem of Amara business."

Spike pouted "Sorry."

Angel took his index finger and slowly cut a deep gash round his left nipple. Spike smiled and slowly lowered his mouth. Angel hissed when Spike latched on. Spike sucked gently savouring every mouth full of blood; rolling his tongue round the nipple seductively.

Angel held the back of his head firmly, pulling him closer. "Stop that now if you don't want this to go any further." Angel hissed feeling his cock harden. Spike stopped playing with the nipple, raised his head and looked at Angel. Slowly his head lowered and he kissed Angel with a passion. Angle grabbed Spike and pulled him on top of himself tongues battling, hands caressing and cocks hardening.

Angel pulled away "Too many clothes."

Spike smiled and quickly removed his jeans while Angel reached for the top of his silk pyjama bottoms but Spike's hands were over his stilling him. Angel looked puzzled until Spike smiled and slowly slid the waist band down to just above the pubic line. Spike bowed his head and dipped his tongue into Angel's navel.

Angel hisses and arched his back "Oh god."

Spike slid the pyjama bottoms down a bit more exposing he head of Angel's already weeping cock. Spike licked the head and felt Angel shudder at the contact. Spike looked Angel in the eye and licked his lips. Angel watched as Spike took his cock in his mouth and lazily rolled his tongue in circles pushing back the fore skin and occasionally dipping the point of his tongue into the slit.

"Oh god Will I've missed your mouth." Angel moaned above as Spike lowered the waist band and exposed Angel's entire cock.. Without breaking eye contact, Angel slowly thrust his cock into the waiting mouth before him until Spike's nose was buried in his curls Angel gasped unable to speak. Spike slowly let Angel's cock slide out of his mouth. Angel couldn't wait any longer he grabbed Spikes head and pulled him up and flipped him over so he was pinned under him. Angel's lips descended on pouting ones and Angel kissed him deeply, thrusting his hips and relishing the feel of cock on cock.

"Want you Will, Want to hear you scream my name in pleasure."

"Then fuck me." Spike growled.

Angel smiled and flipped Spike over again so he was laying on top of him his cock resting between Spikes two perfect globes he began to slowly kiss and lick down Spike's spine. As he reached the base he pulled the taut buttocks open, to expose the puckered hole, Angel nearly came at the sight. He licked the rose bud before him, Spike gasped; Angel pushed his tongue inside the tight ring and slowly started to tongue fuck him. Spike withered on the bed thrusting his cock into the mattress looking for release. Suddenly the tongue was gone, Spike whined but the tongue was replaced with two slick fingers slowly penetrating the tight hole he had no idea where Angel had got the lube from and he didn't care. Angel cocked his fingers and searched for that secrete nub of pleasure. Spike head flew up and he moaned.

"Can't wait any longer my boy need to be inside you."

Angel removed his fingers and places his slick cock at the puckered entrance and slowly pushed against the barely prepared hole. Angel gasped as the tightness surrounded him.

"Fuck," screamed Spike, as he felt Angel's cock slowly fill him, the pleasure so intense that he felt like he was flying. Angel stopped to allow Spike time to adjust.

Spike moaned and pushed his hips back wanting more "Sire," He whimpered "just fuck me hard, need you."

"Oh, Christ, yes," cried Angel as he slowly started to pound into Spike's arse. Wanting more he reared up on to his knees and pulled Spike with him. Spike slammed down on Angel's cock relishing the feel of it filling him again and again. Angel reached round and pinched Spike's nipples Spike arched back letting his head fall onto Angel's shoulder as he lifted himself up and down the engorged cock filling him, changing angles slightly so that with each thrust his sweet spot was hit. Angel couldn't hold on much longer and grabbed Spikes cock fisting it in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me Will." He whispered in Spike's ear.

Spike heard the words and felt himself tumbling over the edge in ecstasy. Angel felt Spikes orgasm rip through him, his channel pulsing and gripping at his cock, Angel gave one last thrust forwards and followed his boy over the edge pumping copulas amounts of cum into his tight channel.

They fell forwards Angel still imbedded in Spike. Both breathing unnecessarily. Angel rolled onto his side, Spike whimpering at the loss of contact.

Angel smiled, then looked puzzled "What's wrong Spike? You have said hardly two words since you got here."

"Nothing." Spike pouted.

Angel kissed the pout away "Don't lie to me Little one. I know you better that anyone. Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Spike lifted his head and put it in his hand looking at Angel with such solemn eyes it made Angel's soul ache. "This Hell God, Glory, don't think were all going to make it out alive." He shrugged "She's a nasty one."

Angel sighed and pulled Spike's head down to his chest. "Sleep now little one, your safe here." Spike nuzzled into Angels chest and started to purr quietly relishing the feel of being so close to his Sire after so long. Angel smiled and played with Spike's hair until sleep took them both.

"Angel" Buffy yelled as she burst through his bedroom door.

Angel sat up and blearily looked around. Spike opened his eyes and looked around with a dazed expression on his face, saw Buffy standing there mouth gaping like a fish and hid back under the covers.

"Oh My God! Why is Spike in your bed?" Buffy yelled as she caught sight of them in bed. "And NAKED!!"

"Buffy what do you want?" Angel asked hoping to deflect the question.

"That doesn't matter. Why is Spike in your bed and both of you naked?"

Angel growled.

Buffy flinched "Spike if you gave him a happy and made him evil. I will so stake your ass."

"To late slayer Angel already did that." Spike mumbled from under the covers.

"Ohh Spike that's gross."

"I'm not evil." Angel said defensively.

The sound of glass shattering and Tara screaming stopped the conversation dead. Spike and Angel jumped out of bed, pulled on there trousers and followed Buffy as they ran down the hall. Spike vaulted over the landing and landed in the lobby which was full of Glory's minions all fighting the Scoobies to get to Dawn who was hiding behind the reception desk. Spike roared ran at the closest minion and punched him out cold; he grabbed a sword laying discarded on the floor and started slashing his way through the crowd. Angel and Buffy following in his wake, but it was to late one of the minions reached Dawn knocked her out and swung her over his shoulder.

"Dawn" Buffy screamed.

The fighting intensified but it was to late by the time they were able to get to the door there was no sign of Dawn or the minion. Buffy slumped to the floor in a pool of sunshine. Tara was still screaming, with Willow trying to consol her.

"Sewers?" Spike asked.

"No point we have no idea where they are going and we can't track them from there. We pack up now, then head for Sunnydale. Looks like you and I are going to be spending the day huddled under a blanket." Angel said.

"Together?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. Angel just smiled.

Spike started gathering weapons. Cordelia took over trying to calm Tara down so Willow was free to see if Buffy was okay. Giles, Xander and Anya disappeared upstairs and started throwing there things into bags.

The front door opened both Spike and Angel both swung weapons ready.

"Oh my." Said Wesley as he walked into the destruction and bodies lying around the lobby floor. "What happened? Is everyone all right?"

"Were all fine Wes, stop worrying. It's Dawn they took her. Why are they after her exactly?" Cordelia asked.

"Because she's they key." Buffy said as she stood up.

Wesley's face went white. And he ran into Angel's office reappearing with a huge book. "When you say key do you meant mystical energy?"

"Yes. Wesley what do you know?" Buffy asked.

"There is a passage about the key it reads "Blood flows the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more."

Giles sank down on to the couch, removed his glasses and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Giles what does that mean?" Buffy asked quietly.

"It means with all that we have already found out that Glory plans open a dimensional portal by way of ritual blood letting. Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place. The fabric which separates all realties will be ripped apart. Dimensions will pour into one another. With no barriers to stop them. Reality as we know it will be destroyed and chaos will rule the earth. The only way to stop it would be to kill Dawn."

"No" Buffy shouted "That is not an option, find another way."

"Buffy there is no other way if the ritual begins the only way to stop it is to kill Dawn."

"Why's it always blood, why can't it be something like crack a nut open or sprinkle some sand and say a few words." Xander grumbled.

"It's always got to be blood. Blood is life you nimrod. Why do you think we eat it, it's what keeps you going, makes you warm, makes you hard, makes you other than dead, of cause its got to be blood." Spike said from his perch on the reception desk.

"So, we get to Sunnydale and we stop the ritual before it begins. That way we don't have to worry about closing the dimensional rift or any blood being shed." Angel said.

"Sounds good to me, lets go." Buffy started gathering weapons and bags. The others followed suit.

They were all standing in the magic shop.

Spike was sharpening a sword. "Has anyone got any idea where we are going. We know when the ritual is meant to take place but we have no idea where."

Tara's started struggling, "I have to go. I have work to do." She looked around wildly.

Spike snorted "Well I guess that answers that them."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked Spike.

"Well my guess would be that if we let Tara wonder about she will lead us straight to Glory." Spike stated.

"It's worth a try." Buffy shrugged.

Willow nodded turned to Tara and said "It's a big day, do you wanna go?"

Tara jumped up and walked to the door. Willow opened it and followed.

The others started grabbing weapons, Buffy snatched up the troll hammer on her way out.

"We few, we happy few." Giles muttered

"We band of buggered." Spike finished for him as he grabbed an axe and started for the door. Angel grabbed his hand and pulled him back. The others left them alone. Angel looked at Spike and sighed.

"What is it Peaches?"

Angel huffed "Wondered how long it would take before you called me that."

Spike smiled "I thought I did quite well, over twenty-four hours."

Angel leaned in and kissed the smile away, it was a kiss full of need and longing with a promise of things to come.

Spike pulled away, Angel ran his thumb over one of his cheeks. "Later we will talk properly, promise?"

"Yeah, promise, come on ya big poof lets go save the world."

Angel cuffed him round the head playfully and followed him out.

"What is that monstrosity, and how come I've not seen it before?" Xander asked as they all stood staring up at a huge metal tower.

"I guess that the ritual must take place up there." Wesley mussed.

"Well duh, why else would it be here." Cordelia said while rolling her eyes.

"So do we actually have a plan?" Spike said sarcastically.

"Same as always, save Dawn kill everyone else." Buffy stated.

Gunn chuckled "Sounds about as good as your plans boss man."

"Come on children lets move." Giles said leading them forward.

Tara was just ahead of them, she walked through the hole in the fence that was surrounding the tower.

"You, what are you doing here?" Glory's voice could be heard

"Stay here." Willow whispered as she went forward "She's with me." Willow snarled as she placed one of her hands on Glory's head and the other on Tara's. A bright light surrounded them and a roaring noise followed. Suddenly they were all flung apart.

Glory clutched her head "What did she do to me... I ...I ...need a brain..." Buffy appeared in front of her Glory smirked "I suppose...I could...always use yours."

Buffy smiled back "Ok, come and get it." Glory stumbled forwards. Buffy pouted "Funny you're not as fast and speedy as usual."

"Witch...Witch..." Glory said pointing wildly while still clutching her head.

"Or could it be this?" Buffy asked as she revealed the Dygon sphere "It's meant to repel you, so I suppose you shouldn't touch it. Here catch." Buffy through the sphere at the same time she took a huge swing with the troll hammer and hit Glory in the stomach.

The rest of the gang had spread out fighting Glory's minions and other mentally insane humans, trying to reach the base of the tower. Angel looked up and studied the figure at the top. "Spike there's some one else up there, with her."

"Yeah great mate in the middle of something right now." Spike said as he ducked a metal bar and a brick that were both aimed at his head.

Angel moved forward, let out a roar and barged into the middle of the group clearing a path "Now William." He yelled.

As soon as Spike heard his Sire's command he ran straight through the path that Angel was holding open for him.

Spike ran to the top of the tower to find Doc standing there.

"Well, well, well what do w have here?" Spike said.

Doc turned. "Why hello again. I was just having a little chat to Dawn here about her mum."

"So how do you want to do this?" Spike said slowly walking closer.

"Oh, I think we will do things my way." Doc said as he quickly pulled a knife from his pocket and cut a long deep slash across Dawns stomach. Dawn screamed in pain, Spike roared and leapt at Doc, but he wasn't there.

"Oh vampire, you should know better than that." Doc jeered.

Spike smiled at Dawn and turned "Your right. I should know better than that." Spike walked slowly forwards ducking the lizard like tongue as it tried to hit him. Suddenly Doc jumped and landed on top of Spike pinning him down.

"Now this I can work with." Spike said as he bucked his hips and sent Doc flying over his head to fly over the edge of the walkway to the ground far below.

"Spike help." Dawn's voice was urgent.

Spike stood and undid the bounds as electric blue light crackled around then. Spike lead Dawn to the stairs down but she stopped and looked took in the sight of what her blood was doing.

"No you're not jumping."

"Spike I know about the ritual, I have to jump."

"NO" Spike said forcefully

"Once the blood starts flowing the gates will open. The gates will close when the blood stops. I have to jump it's the only way. It has to have the blood." Dawn said quietly.

"No" Spike hands her a knife "Cut your wrist." He ordered.

"No" Dawn squealed.

"Do it." Spike snarled menacingly.

"It will have its blood just not at the price of your life." Spike said as he raised Dawn's wrist to his mouth and took the blood in deep drafts. Dawn stood there in a daze.

Spike lowered her wrist and took her head in his hands "Listen to me Nibblet. Tell Angel I love him, always have and I always will. You have to take care of him for me Bit, he's not as strong as everyone seams to think." Dawn nodded tears rolling down her cheeks. "You have to be strong Dawn; the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Live for me."

Spike kissed her fore head and turned "I wanna see what comes next." Spike roared as he jumped off the edge of the platform. Angel looked up and howled as he saw what was happening.

Their eyes made contact, Spike smiled as he slowly crumpled to dust. Angel stood there tears streaming down his face as his childe's ashes fell like snow around him and the portal closed. Angel fell to his knees and sobbed.

The end.


	2. read and see

Don't ask it's a long story but for some stupid reason part 2 wouldn't show up here so I moved Blaze of Glory Come back to me into its own story thingie?? If that makes a word of sense. Thank you for all the reviews I am so pleased you like the story.


End file.
